Fixation devices, such as a bone anchors, and sutures are used in the related art for attaching soft tissue to bone. The related-art bone anchors may have either a spiral screw thread so that the bone anchors may be screwed into a hole within the bone, or the related-art bone anchors may have a series of conical members stacked and aligned along the main axis of the bone anchor and which engage with the bone material once inserted into a hole in the bone. Related-art bone anchors suffer from several drawbacks. For example, bone anchors with screw threads are relatively difficult to implant since the bone anchors must be screwed into a hole formed in bone. Bone anchors with a series annular grooves may be pressed into a hole formed in bone, but the bone anchors do not always fully engage with bone material and can become dislodged.